Audio systems come in various sizes and designs. In general, audio systems comprise a number of speakers and a control device. The control device generally comprises a number of audio inputs, a number of audio outputs, a control circuit, a user interface, a power system, and various electronic components. Recently, newer audio systems allow the user to wirelessly transmit audio files to be played on the audio device. Some audio systems have some components which have been integrated with furniture or decorative objects to make them part of the room's ornamental design. Now, most of the currently available audio systems with components integrated into furniture or decorative objects are positioned inside the body of the furniture or decorative object and the individual components of the audio devices do not form part of the body of the furniture or decorative object. In addition, most of the currently available audio systems with components integrated into a furniture or decorative object do not provide directional sound waves to provide a single user, or users, within a listening zone with an audio feed which only the single user, or users, can hear. Furthermore, most of the currently available audio systems with components integrated into furniture or decorative objects are not integrated into light fixtures in a low-profile way. Thus, a personal assistive listening device which is attached into a light fixture with components forming part of the body of the light fixture and provides a personal audio feed to a user is beneficial and necessary.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a directional assistive listening device which provides a single audio feed to a user, or users, who are located within a specific listening zone. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a personal assistive listening device which is integrated into a light fixture. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a personal assistive listening device with components which may form part of the body of the light fixture. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a personal assistive listening device which is wireless. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a directional assistive listening device which works together with the lights of the light fixture. Additional advantages of the present invention are set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the present invention. Additional advantages of the present invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the detailed description of the present invention section. Further benefits and advantages of the embodiments of the present invention becomes apparent from consideration of the following detailed description given with reference to the accompanying drawings, which specify and show preferred embodiments of the present invention.